A Candle in the Dark
by bi0nicc0mmand3r
Summary: Kurama is tired of seeing the way Naruto is treated by Konoah so the Nine-Tails decides to take a chance with the new host and help change his life for the better, with the help of others as well, LATER! this is my first attempt at a story so please R&R and ill do my best to keep updating! Pairings are Naruto / Hinata (NaruHina) / Temari (NaruTema) / Fu - Fuu (NaruFu / NaruFuu)
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

**A/N: This is my very first Fan-fiction that I have written please leave me some feedback on what to improve and let me know what you think. I have been getting ideas for this story for a while now and I want to capture the Naruto story in my very own unique way.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 1: **The Start of Something New**

_**5 Years after Kyuubi Attack**_

It was a beautiful in Konoah, the moon made its slow approach towards the highest spot night shy as stars light up the night. Nothing could be heard except for the creatures that roam the empty streets and dark allies that filled the village. A nice breeze picking up the leaves as it carried them through the streets, across the roofs and into the night sky.

Even though all seems peaceful, one person was not enjoying the night, if you were to look into an ally not so far from the Hokage tower you would find a small boy curled up inside a box, he wore a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and Black shortcut and black sandals that were covered in dry blood stains and dirt, he sat there with his knees tucked into his chest and arms around his legs doing his best to keep warm as the night air that attacked the little 4 year old boy.

The child name was Naruto Uzumaki. If someone were to look past their hatred for the boy, they could see the pain and sorry in his blue eyes that were desperately trying to holding back tears as his mind wondered why no one liked him and treated him so bad. His golden blond hair blew with the night time breeze as his bangs gently rubbing against the whisker marks that were imprinted on his cheeks.

His stomach started to growl as he sat there lost in his own thoughts, he tried not to think too hard about his hunger and the pain that come with not eating for a few days, aside from what he could find in the trashes that were around the village. As the pain always made most of his nights even harder for him to sleep, this night was one of those nights where his hunger got the best of him.

He got up slowly making sure not to move too much due to the pain in his stomach, as he made his way out of the ally he stopped to make sure to look both ways before exiting his temporary safe haven. His leg were wobbling as dragged his foot across the ground, he did his best to walk at a steady pace while he was using the walls for support. His other hand wrapped around his stomach trying to cradle the pain and hush its cries for food.

Naruto didn't make it too far before 3 Chuunins walked out of a bar sluggish and desperately trying to keep their balance with the help of one another. It didn't take long for one of them to notice Naruto walking down the street, frozen in place hoping that they were too drunk to take notice of him. But life had a way of making anything that could go wrong happen.

As the Chuunin in the middle saw a patch of blond hair down the street, he squinted at the golden object trying to not be noticed as it hid behind the electricity poll. Just as he noticed he asked his friends "Hey-y… Do y-ou guys see t-t-that thing ove-r there?"

While he tried to point at the object with his left hand, he had forgetting that he was using that hand to keep himself on his own two legs. Quickly as he removed his arm from his friend he fell. His fall had caused a chain reaction with his friends that were also currently relying on him for support. The fall was enough to sober up the middle chuunin as his Kunai that was wrapped around his leg in the tool pouch quickly pierced through the fabric of his holder and into his leg. Just as quickly as he felt the pain he took noticed to the young blond trying to go in the other direction and quickly shouted "Hey! It's the demon!"

As he heard the men shout. Naruto began to run in the opposite direction hoping to make it to his little safe haven before they caught up with him. He wasted no time in running trying to put more distance between him and the Shinobi that followed him, he did not even sparing a moment to look back. The noise of the people that had started to chasing him from the bar, filled the air as they started to shout "Catch the demon!" along with "Don't let it escape!"

The once peaceful area of the village was quickly flooded with shouting, this was the village and villagers that Naruto had grown to know all too well.

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Not so far off in the distance stood a man reading a popular little orange book as he leading against a wall, his left eye seemed to light up with a crimson color while his right eye stayed hidden in the dark behind his dog mask.

One of his team mates stood in front of him with a frown of disappointment that was hidden behind a cat mask and arms crossed that seem to hold up her assets while her purple hair gently blew along with the breeze that suddenly went by them.

Their last team mate stood aside from both them with his arms at his side looking up into the night sky with both his crimson eyes that glowed, they could easily be seen inside the eye holes of his weasel mask.

The purple hair women finally broke the silence "Kakashi! Do you always have to read that perverted book!? I have never seen you read anything else other than porn?"

Kakashi looked up from his book while his silver hair moved along with his head that also seemed to ignore the concept of gravity and said "Neko there is nothing wrong with good literature, maybe if you look passed that pride that seems to come with being a kunoichi and gave the book a chance, you could see why I always read this so much."

The woman that now was named Neko gave a cold glare at Kakashi that seemed to send a cold shiver to him and his nearby team mate spine. Neko quickly said "This isn't a pride issue right now, we are on duty and are supposed to be stay sharp."

The man in the weasel mask was broke from his thoughts as the cold shiver hit his spine, he quickly glanced over the others before speaking up "Kakashi, Neko does have a point, we are supposed to keep our senses sharp and that book is distracting you."

Kakashi gave a glare at his team mate and said "Itachi you are supposed to be on my side in conversations like this… but I do see that there is no point in arguing with Ne…"

Before he could finish his sentence Neko took the book from his hand and put it in her back pouch that she also kept her food and soldier pills in and said "You will get this back when our shift is over, and if you bring out another copy in front of me ever again, I will start a purge that will be far worse that what happed in Kiri!"

**xxXX Somewhere off in the Land of Hot Springs XXxx**

A tall man with long white hair that ended at his waist turned in the direction of Konoha as a shiver went down his spine "Someone threated my work, maybe I should head back and check on Naruto and the Old Man soon…"

**xxXX Back with the Trio XXxx**

They were quickly broken out of their conversation/argument when a foul chakra overcame them.

"The Chakra is coming from that direction!" stated Neko.

Just as quickly as the words left her mouth they were already on the move in the direction they felt the Chakra. As they moved as fast as they can towards the Charka, it quickly disappeared. Kakashi and the others all shared the same thought '_I hope Naruto is ok._'

**xxXX **_A few minutes later_** XXxx**

The arrived at the scene and quickly noticed that of Naruto's unconscious body and mob of a dozed frighten villagers with the three chuunin that were a few feet from Naruto. They landed in front of Naruto as Neko quickly got to work checking on his condition and making sure that his wasn't too badly injured, while Kakashi Checked on the 3 Chuunin they were slowly getting up.

Kakashi asked "What happened here?"

One of the Chuunin said "We just got back from a mission and were heading to Hokage-sama to give our oral report, just then we noticed that the 'Demon' was trying to harm a villager."

Then one of the other Chuunin started to speak "Yeah, so we did our job as Shinobi of the village and quickly to acti…"

Just before the Chuunin could finish one of the Villagers shouted "That is a lie!"

Itachi walked to the crowed and asked who said that. After a few moments a girl a few years older than Naruto with light brown hair and light brown eyes walked out of the crowed "I saw the whole thing and those ninja came out of the bar drunk, then started chasing that kid"

She pointed at Naruto and continued her story "When they caught him they started to hitting him and kicking him even when he stated he didn't do anything, after a few moment he fell down and I don't really know what happened after that… but the villagers and the 3 shinobi just started shouting that the 'Demon' was finally showing itself"

The three ANBU quickly shared the same expression of concern that remained hidden from the villagers behind their masks. Just then Neko finished her check up on Naruto "Dog, Weasel we have to report this is to Hokage-sama."

Looking at the shinobi on the ground Itachi said "You two go report the incident, I will tie up the chuunin and take them to T&I and give the report to Ibiki."

Neko and Kakashi just gave a nod, while Neko picked up Naruto bridal style and both quickly made their way to the Hokage tower

**xxXX Naruto's mindscape XXxx**

Naruto woke up with his back against a wall to what looked like an old abandoned sewer system, the walls had cracks and seemed to be covered in rust. He stood up and looked around to get a quick view of his current surroundings, one of thing that he noticed were the pipes that ran along the walls and the foot of water he was currently standing in.

Naruto noticed that his legs and butt were not even wet as he got up from the water, yet he could feel the water that surrounded his legs and feet. He also took noticed to the two different sizes of pipes, the smaller on leaked out a blue type of liquid and the big one leaked out red type liquid. He noticed as they fell into the water they quickly drew towards one another, and once they met they seemed to collide and turn purple. The purple liquid slowly moved down the hall along with the other newly formed purple liquids that joined it and slowly grew bigger as it made its slow approach to wherever it was traveling.

There weren't any doors or sighs that noted where he was or the way out. He started to inspect himself, and noticed he wasn't hurting anymore and that the clothes he wore were now clean. He looked down the hall and somehow seemed drawn to what was at the end of the of it, maybe it was just his curiosity be he didn't seem to care as he started to walk down the long dark tunnel. He walked for a few minutes then noticed when the purple liquid that drifted in the water touched his skin it felt warm, this struck his curiosity. He walked towards the pipes and reached out his hand, as he touched the blue liquid his hands grew cold, and then he stuck his hand under the red but quickly removed it as it burnt his hands but left no sign that he was burned.

As he walked down the halls getting bored of the same surrounding he heard someone or something call his name. He started to pick up his pace and came upon a huge room that seemed to be where all the pipes started from. He also slowly started walking forward to the huge bars that seem to cage something, from what he knew about cages is that whatever must be behind those bars must behind there for a reason.

As his curiosity got the best of him and made a slow approach to the bars, once he came to a complete stop roughly six to eight feet away from the cage he shouted "Hello!? Is anyone in here? Can you tell me where I am and how to get out?"

He stood there for a few seconds, but just then he saw eyes that glowed red with slits that were in the center of its eyes, the creature approached the bars but couldn't make out a shape di to how dark it was. The creature lowered its head so that its left eye faced him, after a few minutes of observation "**Hello Naruto, it seems that you found this place a lot younger then I was hoping for.**"

The voice that came out the creature didn't seem to consider him a threat; but there was also a hint of curiosity and concern. Naruto looked up and said "Was I not supposed to be here now?"

The creature moved its head away from the bars and set it on something Naruto couldn't make out yet "**I was hoping that when you came here you would be at an age where everything that I explain would make sense to you, and that you were mature enough to handle such information**"

Naruto took a seat on a small platform that came out of the water and crossed his leg then placed his left hand under his chin and elbow on his leg, this was his favorite sitting position to take in new information. After a few minutes he let out a sighed and looked back at the creature an "Well now I'm here, sorry to be an early guest, I was not planning on being a burden to you, but I'm here now so we might as well get things moving so I can find a way out of here."

The creature looked at him and said "**It's not that I don't want you here, it is just… never mind, let us just start getting things moving. We have a lot of time before you are forced out and I would like you to leave here with as much information as you can handle, so is there any questions that you have?**"

Still in his thinking position he started to think of his questions he wanted to ask but something quickly entered his mind "I have a few yes, I do not know who or what you are so I'm not completely certain I can trust that you will answer my questions truthfully."

The creature just seems to smirk at his statement and said "**Well now, you are vary observant and not so easily willing to give your trust to just anyone… Maybe you are more mature then I thought you were, but to answer your questions that were in your statement, I am the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, well half of it… and for the trusting part, that is your choice to trust my answers or not, but know this, I have no reason to lie to you**"

Naruto looked up with his 'foxy grin' "So with all things considered, you are the reason why everyone calls me 'Demon' but by the way you talk and the way people talk about you I'm a bit confused… aren't you supposed to be threating me and saying things like "**I'm going to kill you once I get out and kill everyone that you hold dear!**" and you said half… what do you mean by that? And how did you get in me?"

Kyuubi just looked at the bond boy and said "**You're a lot smarter then I gave you credit for, but I have a question of my own. How are you so smart at such a young age?**"

Naruto said "Well I wouldn't have survived this long just on my good looks now could I? I have had a hard life and the villagers are always trying to hurt me… so I learned to keep an open mind on things they say and do because the last time I trusted someone I woke up in an ally with cuts and bruises, and as for me bring smart… I watch the academy from the window while the teacher teaches them how to read, so with that I started sneaking into the library to learn more words to use, I still don't know the big ones but I'm getting there"

The Kyuubi look at the blond with sadness in its eyes and said "**That is impressive given the life you have lived so far**" just at that statement Naruto gave his signature 'Foxy Grin' as the Fox continued "**but to answer your question yes I am the reason why everyone hates you, and the reason I'm not hating you is because you had no choice in the matter, this will also answer the last questions… The Forth Hokage was the one that sealed me inside you, he used a forbidden sealing technique to seal my other half inside himself to ease your burden, because when you were becoming my host you were just born so my full power would have killed the both of us**"

Naruto took in the information quickly then asked "You said I was just born, that means you know you my parents are, could you tell me who they were?"

Kyuubi just sighed '_**This kid isn't going to like the answer… but he'll get over it**_' with anther sigh the Kyuubi said "**Your mother was a women named Kushina Uzumaki, she was my previous host and your father was a man named Minato Namikaze better known as The Fourth Hokage…**" The Kyuubi looked at Naruto's expression with slight concern as it looked like he was trying not to be surprised and pissed at the same time so it asked "**Are you alright kit?**"

Naruto mind was filled with so many questions that he didn't even hear the Kyuubi's question, he just sat there '_I am the son of The Fourth Hokage, and I know who my mom is now…_' slightly frustrated with a bunch of thoughts that seem to flood him mind, tears started to run down his cheeks. Without thinking he walked pasted the bars and made his way straight to the Fox.

The Kyuubi was surprised at the way he reacted to the news '_**He is still just a kid, an orphan none the less he never knew his parents and always thought they abandoned him.**_'

Naruto was holding the Kyuubi's paw letting the tears flow down his face, and without thinking he asked "Did they love me?"

Kyuubi said "**More then you know Naruto, they jumped in the way of my claw to save you, even at the cost of their own lives. They died protecting you as well as this village.. You should feel proud to be their son, those two give their lives in a heartbeat and even at deaths door they sealed whatever little chakra they had into this seal to make sure that if I ever tried to escape, you would be safe**"

Naruto look at the fox and asked "You said they died by your claw… why did you kill them?"

The Fox let out a light growl "**I was being controlled by a masked man who right eye glowed red, he was the one that also took me out of your mom at birth almost killing her**"

Naruto stopped crying and wiped away his tears as he made a serious face "When I get older I will find this man and kill him for everything he has done to me and you!"

The Kyuubi looked into his eyes and saw no hint of doubt in them "**I will be here for you and with you every step of the way Naruto**"

With that said the fox made its paw in a fist and Naruto just looked at it for a moment. Finally understand what to do, he looked at the fox with full determination in his eyes and bumped the foxes paw with his fist. He his fist made contact he felt warm sensation start to creep all over his body, he heard a loud pop and his eyes quickly looked down the hall he came from.

Down the halls the pipes started to raddle and a few of the pipes split letting the red and blue liquid flow at a steady pace turning into the purple liquid as it flowed down the sewer.

Kyuubi "**Since we will be partners now with that fist bump we have established a link, my charka and yours will start to mix together at a much faster rate than it did before now… we will start training you to control your new mixed charka.**"

Naruto looked at the fox with a bit of confusion in his face, taking that as a hidden question "**The hall you came from, the blue stuff is your charka and the red is mine, now that we have established a link or a 'bond' our charka will start to mix increasing your current supply and a with a little hope… a bit more control over your charka.**"

Excitement was seen in Naruto's eyes as he jumped up and down for a few seconds, then suddenly stopped and looked at the fox "Now that we are partners we should get to know each other, my name as you already know is Naruto Uzumaki! And I will become an even better Hokage then my dad and will use this life that my mom and dad gave me to find peace to the world and show that I am not a 'Demon' and that you are not one also!... well not the killin… well evil type hehe" he scratched the back of his head with his 'Foxy Grin' on his face.

Kyuubi just took it all in and gave him a smirk that was equal to his and said "**My name is Kurama and I will help you achieve your goals and kill the man that took control over me and made your life as bad as it is**"

Naruto asked "Ugh.. This might be weird but I have to ask… ugh… are you a boy or girl? Because I don't want to add a Kun or a Chan not knowing… you know… what you are… hehe."

Kurama trying to read its face, but after some uncomfortable silence between them Kurama said "**I'm a vixen… or a girl as it is called in human terms, I can also take on different forms as I am just a manifestation of Charka**"

Naruto looked at Kurama and asked "So you can look like a human? Well more or less a woman?" with a simple nod from Kurama he asked again "Could you turn into one?"

Kurama looked at Naruto for a moment and stared to bubble, after a few seconds the fox form exploded and with the raining red charka a women walked out looking 10 years older than Naruto. She had red hair, the left side was flat but the right side looked kind of bushy (_**Just think of Karin's hair style**_) and red pupils in her eyes, she wore a black and red kimono that seemed to have branch like design all over the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves that looked like the branches shadows with a black caller strap around her neck with eight white diamonds all around it, she wore a white sash that wrapped around her waist and Japanese style sandals, on the shoulder part of the kimono it had and an image of a fox that was orange and on the back it had nine tails that were orange with white tips that started from the tail bone area and spread among her back and the tails seemed to move around the shirt. Her nails were painted red as well as her toes and she stood about 5'7" and an hour glass figure that hid under her kimono.

Naruto stood there with a smile and said "Wow you look beautiful!"

With a slight blush from the unexpected compliment Kurama said "**Why thank you Naruto-kun, your mother was a beautiful women so I took inspiration from her and made it almost similar but with a few changes to my liking**" she had the same 'Foxy Grin' that Naruto pulls off.

Just then Kurama looked at Naruto with a serious expression that sent chills down his spine "**Tomorrow we start your training, the next few years will by vary interesting, you should feel special Naruto-kun because you are the first person I have ever made a 'bond' with**" she adopted a slight smirk and said "**Well I did do it out of pity… but still, you are my first**" she smiled at Naruto then started to giggle at his reaction to the word 'pity'.

Naruto crossed his arms and put on an angry face and said "Well… I don't need your pity! I have been doing just fine on my own!"

Kurama laughing and made her way to Naruto, as she reached him she pulled him into a hug and said "**Don't worry Naruto-kun, I know what you've been though.. when we established our bond I got your memories…**" she got down on one knee and looked him in the eyes "**and now you are not on own, you never were, you have your parents who watch over you from where ever they are and now you have me**"

Naruto's heart dropped at her words, he wasn't use to someone saying they were there from him. His child instincts kicked in and he grabbed her into another hug, Kurama wrapped her arms around him and started to run her hands along his spine to comfort him. After a few minutes Naruto said "Thank you."

Naruto started to feel a nudge in the back of his mind so he let her go and looked at her.

Kurama look at his expression and decided to answer his unasked question "**You are starting to wake up Naru-kun…**" Naruto smiled and blushed at her nickname for him "**I will always be here when you need me just think of questions in your head and I will hear them, I will also be able to see and hear everything that goes on in your life and I will do my best to give you advice, but keep our meetings and the fact that you know of my existence a secret**"

Naruto asked with a confused expression "I promise to keep it a secret but if you don't mind… May I ask why do you want no one to know?"

Kurama looked at him with a serous expression "**They are not ready to know that we have a bond, there are people who want to turn you into a weapon and although I trust the Hokage most information he gets somehow becomes known to people I don't want having that information.**"

Naruto now understood her meaning and asked "Ok I get it now… but who would want me turn into a weapon? And who gets ahold of this information?"

Kurama "**While I was in your mother a man named Danzo would do things behind the Hokages back, he always gets away with it as well as somehow getting ahold of information that he shouldn't have. I do not what you just trusting anyone Naruto-kun… at least not until I say so, the man you call Jiji you can trust as well as the ones named Neko and Kakashi… You know them better as Cat and Dog but that Itachi fellow…With the weasel mask… I don't like those eyes he has, but I won't let someone else's decision affect my prospective, except Danzo… never will I trust that man**"

Naruto nodded "You got it Kura-Chan! I will not do anything without your input"

With a smile and a slight blush at her new nickname, Kurama gave Naruto a hug, and a kiss on his forehead "**I'm not being obsessive I just don't want you getting hurt no more Naru-kun, now it's time to go you are waking up the Hokage will have some questions for you, I will tell you want to say to avoid making him worry and any suspicion that you met me.**" With one last nod from Naruto he started to fade, Kurama watched him go '_**I promise I will keep you safe help you achieve your goals Naruto, it's the lease I can do after taking your parents and making the village hate you**_'

**xxXX Hokage Office XXxx**

Naruto started to stir in his sleep before finally slowly opening his eyes to see an office he has come to know all too well.

Hiruzen quickly took noticed to Naruto slowly waking up, he stopped doing his paperwork and said "Ah! Naruto-Kun how was your sleep?"

Naruto sat up and gave a smile to the Hokage "It was good"

Naruto noticed it was morning, from the looks of the shadows of the room its almost 8 '_Another survival instinct I guess_' thought Naruto as he slowly sat up and realized how much he missed being the Kura-chan, well only because he didn't have to deal with being sore.

Just as he thought that Kurama said '_**Quit complaining Naruto-kun, it's a new day and we start training tomorrow but today for today I will teach you something use full so you can get some new clothes and some healthy food.**_' When she was done speaking Naruto thought 'UGH! Why healthy food…' '_**YOU WILL NOT START WITH ME NARUTO UZUMAKI!**_'

He just nodded in agreement in his thoughts before thinking '_You can be scary_'

Kurama '_**You have no idea Naru-kun, now focus on Jiji**_'

With a smile Naruto got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his sore body before making his way over to the Hokages desk and taking a seat in one of the chairs, he put on a serious face that even the Hokage noticed. He took a moment to listen to what Kurama was saying before speaking "Jiji, I need a place of my own, I am also going to need a monthly allowance to get food and stuff I need… and one more thing, I want to start the academy next year"

The Hokage was a little taken back at this new Naruto that just work up, he smiled and said "I can see what I can do for you Naruto-Kun, but why enter the academy next year? You could enter in a few months when new classes start?"

With his 'Foxy Grin' he replied "I am going to need to train before I can do anything, I also need to start a healthy diet and get some new clothes."

Once again The Third Hokage was surprised by his response but before he agreed "So what is with the sudden change Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just kept his grin and said "I've been thinking about it for some time Jiji, I want to be the best Shinobi in the village and one day the best Hokage ever!.. So for now just keep my seat warm will you?"

With a smile and a light chuckle The Third said "You better keep to that promise Naruto-Kun, and I'll see what I can do for your requests, but for now how about we go get some Ramen?"

_**A/N: Ah I am finally done with chapter one, it took me about two weeks to get the ideas and inspiration as well as the confidence to post my first Fan-Fic, I have a lot of ideas for this story, so please be patient, I might take some time before I am finished with Chapter 2**_

_**If you have any suggestions please send me a message or leave a review!**_

_**The Pairings are Hinata, Tameri, and Fuu. But they will start coming in to the story later down this long road that I have planned out for this story! **_

_**And no this is not a Harm I have some ideas to keep things interesting for the lovely people taking time out of their lives to read my story!**_

_**Please R&R, it actually helps a lot!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Journey

**A/N: ****This story will be updated every 2 weeks****!**

**And one of the pairings will be changed! Probably FU! But with who you'll have to wait and find out!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 2: ****The Great Journey**

It was a beautiful day, as it usually wasin Konoha. The sky was clear and the birds flew high in the sky, flying free to going wherever they wanted with nothing to help them down. People walked among the streets looking at what the shops that made up most of the village had to offer today, while groups of people talked to each other. Kids ran to the parks with their friends and some with their families, laughter filled the air, while it seemed a nice breeze lead the happiness that came from everyone all across the village.

Naruto looked around the streets slowly walking behind the Hokage, his eyes locked one to every single face that passed him in the streets. Last night seemed like only a horrible nightmare by the way the village looked right now, everything just glowed and beamed with life. Anyone who was in a bad mood couldn't help but smile while the sun warmed their skin and the breeze cooled them off.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled as he made his way through the streets, he loved his village and he loved the way it always just filled his heart as people smiled and talked with one another. He made his way to a ramen shop that he knew Naruto would love, upon thinking of the blond headed boy, the Hokage back to check on his tail. His smile slowly faded when he saw Naruto looking around at everyone as if he was waiting for someone to attack him.

Looked at Naruto with a concern face Sarutobi spoke up scaring his tail "Naruto-kun is everything alright?"

Jumping a bit at the Sandaime's words, Naruto looked up at his grand-father figure and smiled "Yes everything is fine Jiji, just a little on the defense after what happened last night, but don't worry its nothing to worry about!"

Being reminded about last night's events the Hokage let a frown appear on his face, his head turned to the village. Everyone looked so happy without a bit of anger or hate in their hearts, but he knew if you put an undefended Naruto in front of them, they quickly change into cold hearted people. He let a sigh escape his lips "Naruto-kun, I wish there was more I could do to help you… I really wish I could have someone take care of you, someone I can trust just so I can have peace in my heart knowing you are safe and in good hands."

Naruto just looked at the Hokage and noticed how the sun reflected of his Kage hat, and the way his robes glowed when he said those caring words. He saw what kind of Kage he wanted to be, he found someone to look up too at that moment "Don't worry Jiji, I know you have a lot to do, and I understand. You're not always going to be here for me, and I accept that, and I understand what the title of Hokage brings. So don't worry old man! If you things like that stress you out, it might kill you before the paper work does!"

The Sandaime Hokage looked back at the blond and laughed at his choice of words "Haha so you know of the every Kage's mortal enemy now do you?..." with a nod the Hokage gave him a serious face "That is a S-Rank enemy and someday Naruto-kun you will have to fight the battle that only the Yondaime could defeat so easily."

Naruto knew that the Sandaime didn't know he knew that he was his after, he just let a smile stay on his face "Another reason why I want to be even better than the Yondaime!"

Sarutobi looked back at the blond and quickly took noticed of how he looked so much like his father "I have no doubt that you will be the greatest Hokage that will ever live Naruto-kun, you will accomplish so many great things throughout your life, and even after I am long gone I will leave this world knowing that the Will of Fire lives in you."

Naruto looked up and smiled, with nothing else to say to each other they just kept walking towards their destination.

After a few minutes Sarutobi's eyes locking on to his target, keeping his pace the duo stood in front of a rood bar that read 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Naruto eyes locked on the word 'Ramen' and gave his grand-father figure a stern look "I say I want to eat healthy and the first place you take me is to a ramen stand?..." The Sandaime looked down at the blond with a slight frown at his tone he used, but quickly smirked when he say Naruto begin to smile "Haha you know me all to well Hokage-Jiji! You said you're paying so what are we waiting for!?"

The two of them walked into the stand lifting up the flaps and took a seat at the bar. There were 2 Shinobi eating when they saw a patch of blond from the corner of their eyes and quickly scowled at the only person they knew who had sun-kissed blond hair. They were about to taunt the blond until their eyes clocked on to the man that sat beside him, the white and red robe and hat were a dead give a way. They saw the Hokage look at them both with a smile "Good morning, I trust everything is going well?"

The two Shinobi looked stunned for a moment before their minds finally registered the Hokage's question "Hai Hokage-sama! Everything is going good, just getting a bite to eat before we go get our next mission."

The Hokage looked at the two for a moment and just gave them a nod "Well better get their quick, from what I saw there were some good missions this morning, and I would hate to have most of my Shinobi stuck with D-Ranks for the rest of the day…"

The two shinobi looked at one another and gave a nod at the silent conversation "Thank you for the information, now if you'd excuse us, we'd like to be there as quickly as possible. Enjoy your meal Hokage-sama" after they said that the disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After the two shinobi left a young brown haired girl came out of the kitchen and stood in front of the duo "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen how may i…" her eyes locked on the Hokage's and with a shock face she couldn't pronounce her words correctly "Ho-Hokage-sama, I didn't no-notice-d you were here…" her eyes looked at the blond next to him and she smiled as his blue eyes met hers "And how might this be?"

Naruto looked at the girl for a bit, until he heard Kurama say '_**Naru-kun this is the girl that told the truth about what those shinobi did to you last night**_'

Naruto registered Kurama's words and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What yours?"

The girl looked at Naruto and saw no hint of sadness in his eyes, he was happy like nothing never happened to him. '_How can someone so young be so strong?_' her eyes locked on his for a few more moments, notching the uncomfortable silence she remembered his question "Oh, I'm sorry my mind drifted off somewhere, but it's nice to meet you Naruto-_kun, _my name is Ayame."

Naruto noticed the suffix she used with his name and knew in an instant she was his friend "Well it's nice to meet you Ayame-chan!"

With a slight blush at his suffix she nodded in agreement and looked at the duo "What would you like to have?"

The Sandaime looked through the menu and just said "I'll have a medium bowl of your Miso Ramen Soup with Vegetables"

The two looked at Naruto waiting for his answer '_**Just order the same thing Naru-kun, I know I said that we were going to start the dieting, but I don't mind you having a free day for ramen, but it must have Vegetables!**_'

Naruto looked at Ayame and said "I'll have the same thing the old man is having, please"

Ayame looked at Naruto with concern at the lack of respect he had for the most powerful shinobi in the village, and also the Hokage himself. Her eyes looked over to the Sandaime and noticed he was not insulted by Narutos choice of words, but seemed amused, as if this was a normal thing for them. So she just brushed it off as a special bond and said "Alright, that'll be coming right up!"

She walked in the back leaving Naruto and Sarutobi alone sitting at the bar. The Hokage looked over at Naruto for a second wondering about his change in attitude this morning "Naruto-kun, so what made you want to live on your own?"

Naruto wasn't surprised by the question because he knew he would ask eventually "Well Jiji, I've been kicked out of the orphanage for a while now, no one has adopted me, so I figured that maybe you could help me with this. And don't let what I said effect you Jiji, I don't know why people treat me the way they do, but one day they'll see that I will protect them until my vary last breath. This is the village that all the Hokage's have died for, while I may not know or understand their sacrifices but I know my parents died for this village and so I will do the same."

The Hokage looked at Naruto in new light and chuckled before saying "You are most unpredictable Naruto-kun, but I am glad that you love this village even after all the people have done…"

Naruto looked up at the Hokage and said "It's just like you said Jiji, people will fear things that they do not understand. I don't know what you mean by that… yet. But I don't care, I know myself better than anyone, and my heart belongs to this village!"

After the words left Narutos mouth their food arrived, they just sat in complete silence while they ate. Once Naruto got a taste of the ramen, his eyes went wide and his senses became at peace, everything made sense to the blond as he savored every mouth full of the ramen.

After a few bowels later the Hokage told Naruto to come by his office later on today to get the keys to his new place. Sarutobi took out a frog wallet that was filled with money and gave it to Naruto "Here you go Naruto-kun, this is the first months allowance, don't spend it all at once."

After the Hokage left Naruto started to walk around for a bit ignoring the glares that were laced with hate '_**Ok Naruto-kun lets go to a training field so we can start practicing a few basic jutsus that'll help you get around more freely and into stores to buy food.**_'

Naruto nodded and started to run at full sprint towards the main gate. He was following the directions Kurama was giving him while his mind seemed to just be on autopilot. Naruto was almost out of the gate when he ran into a Jounin at full force, knocking both back on their butts.

The Jounin looked at what he ran into just to find out to be the Demon brat, but he didn't see him the way most people saw him. To him he was just a kid "Hey watch it kid! Look at where you're running next time!"

Naruto looked at the man with fear in his eyes before Kurama said '_**It's ok Naruto, I don't since any hate towards to you**_'

Naruto relaxed a bit and said "I'm sorry for running into you, I'll be more careful next time!"

With a nod the Jounin just got up and left via rooftops, Naruto sat there for a minute trying get his mind back on track '_**Hey Naruto-kun, it looks like that man dropped a scroll. Let's go have a look, it might be some cool jutsu!**_'

Naruto got stars in his eyes and crawled to the scroll and picked it up '_Do you really think that it might be a cool jutsu?_'

Kurama just let a sweat drop before thinking '_**Wow, it isn't hard to trick him is it…**_' with the though finished Kurama said '_**You never know Naruto-kun, it might be very powerful**_'

Naruto nodded and stuffed the scroll in his pocket and thought '_Yes, you're right Kurama-chan. It would be stupid of me to open it here, so I'll open when we get to where ever we were going_'

So with that said Naruto got back up to his feet and started to run at full sprint towards the gate.

**xxXX A few minutes later at Training ground 44 XXxx**

Naruto stood in front of a huge forest, his eyes shifting to each tree trying to pick up something that might help him figure out where Kurama led him. After finding nothing he started to walk towards what seemed to be a door on the gate, as he approached it a yellow sign was pinned up nest to the door. He walked closer to the sign and read 'Training Ground 44' as his eyes kept reading the warnings another things stuck out 'This Training Ground Was also nick-named The Forest of Death due to the many Genin deaths during the Chuunin Exams.'

Naruto gulped before Kurama said '_**Don't worry Naruto-kun, if you were a normal child this place would be deadly, but you have me so we'll be ok, I promise**_'

Naruto nodded and proceeded past the gates. He walked for an hour or two before finally reaching a clearing, he reached inside his pockets and took out the scroll from earlier and opened it. He read the scroll and Kurama yelled '_**NO WAY!**_'

Naruto not caring if someone caught him talking to himself said "AH! Keep it down Kurama-chan!"

Kurama looked through Narutos eyes and read the scroll one more time before debriefing Naruto on the jutsu he just found '_**Naruto-kun, take a seat and I'll being you into your mindscape**_'

Naruto nodded with a slight of curiosity and took a thinking pose before he was pulled into his mindscape.

**xxXX Naruto's Mindscape XXxx**

Naruto popped up on sitting on the raised floor piece in front of the cage, while Kurama sat across from him inside the cage. After a few moments of awkward silence, Naruto decided to break the silence "Ok, I'm here so tell me why I was brought in here Kurama-chan."

Kurama looked at Naruto trying to figure out how that jutsu got into the public "**Ok Naruto-kun, I'll explain, just give me a moment while I try to think of a way to explain this… it isn't that I don't think you're smart enough! It's just that Jutsu was one of your fathers personal jutsus.**"

Naruto nodded and said "If it's his 'Personal Jutsu' then why did a Jounin have a copy of it?"

Kurama know she wasn't going to get any more time to think so she just sighed and tried to explain what was on her mind "**That's what I am thinking about Naruto-kun, this isn't an ordinary jutsu. This is what most would call an advance version or an 'Improved Version' of the ****Shadow Close Jutsu****.**"

Naruto nodded again trying to keep up "So my dad improved the original then, how, is this one better?"

Kurama looked at Naruto and said "**The normal ****Shadow Clone Jutsu**** is like an exact copy of you, it splits your charka evenly into you and your clone, it also has your personality and you get the memories from the close after it is dispelled making it a very good, if not the best jutsu to train with. What would take months to learn could be learn in a matter of weeks with the clones… but the ****Advance Shadow Clone Jutsu**** only gives your clone the basic needs to understand what you want it to learn, so its like an empty book from the start making learning a single subject learned faster then you would with the original jutsu… are you staying with me?**"

Naruto nodded in agreement so Kurama kept explaining "**With that said, they are pretty much mindless clones only interested in learning what you assigned it to, but there is a twist to this as well… you gave been alone mostly all your life and I saw that you had made a few 'Imaginary' friends on your alone time… with that said if you focus on that 'friend', a part of your personality will be put into the clone as well as a specific skill that matches the personality. This 'clone' will be made to looked like your 'imaginary' friend but if the personality is strong enough it will make changes to it as well… you still keeping up?**"

Naruto thought about if for a but before asking "So if I focus on one of my imaginary friends they will be a part of my personality and made to look like them, but with a few changes… right?"

Kurama nodded and continued "**In simple terms yes, that right. But whatever this clone learns before it is dispelled will only help you so much… you get like ¼ of the information it learns while everything it learned will stay with that personality because once you create it, it becomes something of a living thing inside of you. It will most likely be stuck here with me in your mindscape. This clone is like its own person, it can feel, think, and act on its own, and depending on how much charka you give it will also factor in on how much damage it can take during battle before dispelling.**"

Naruto looked amazed at the jutsu and thought of all the possibilities with this Jutsu "So I can get a friend, and maybe a fighting partner… right?"

Kurama nodded "**That's right, this person will be like a whole different person. If I were to go out into the world I would be in my human form as you see now, and I will return back in here in it as well. Your clone once created will stay in that form until it learns enough to 'evolve' or you destroy that part of your personality and make a new one.**"

Naruto looked at Kurama and said "Ok so let me get this straight, this Advance Clone will be its own unique person, looks, thoughts, actions and personality wise… right?..." Kurama nodded, so he continued "and this person will be good at what it learns, like sword fighting, tijutsu, Genjutsu, and so on and so forth?..." once again Kurama nodded "and this person will last longer in battle and just in general depending on how much charka I put into it?"

Kurama nodded and said "**Yes that is all correct, and once the clone is made it will turn into a jutsu, like if you used me for example it would be ****Advance Shadow Jutsu : Kurama****, remember each clone will give you their name, you won't be naming them. There is still a lot to be learned about this jutsu, but you are young and have a long life to live so you will have plenty of time to learn all about it. And before you try to summon me with that jutsu just know that you cant…**" Naruto was about to ask why, but Kurama cut him off "**It is because of this seal, you must learn to control my charka, from just a simple cloak to what I call Kyuubi Mode. Before you can get to Kyuubi Mode you must first be able all nine of my tails, then you must face all the hate in your heart… then finally you must beat me in battle…**" Naruto looked confused at why he had to fight her, so she answered his unasked question "**I want to know you are ready to control my full charka, and carry my hate without letting it consume you.**"

Naruto nodded and said "I understand Kurama-chan, and when the time comes to fight you, I will be ready! Now if you don't mind I really want to use this jutsu!"

Kurama laughed at his excitement and said "**You will have to use a bit if my charka to use this jutsu, so this will start our training to master all nine of my tails. I will only give you a little bit, you are still a child Naruto, so be patient.**"

Naruto felt the red liquid that was floating in the water attack his legs and seep through his skin.

**xxXX Middle of Open Area XXxx**

Naruto woke up to a burning sensation that consumed his body, his legs and arms felt like they were on fire. His body stiffened and started to cramp under the extreme charka, he fell over and tried to scream in pain but nothing came out but a little 'Eap'. What felt like hours were only five minutes before he was able to push himself off the ground and stand tall '_Wow Kurama-chan, your charka is powerful, but I will control it!_'

Naruto picked up the scroll and read how to cast the jutsu, he wanted to make a friend with the jutsu but didn't really know how '_**You just think of a personality you want to mirror, or copy and the jutsu will do the rest**_'.

Naruto nodded and placed his hand in a cross sign and shouted "**Advance Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

All of Kurama's charka rushed to his fingers and shot out to the ground about ten feet away from him. With the sudden loss of half his charka and all of Kurama's he full to the ground sweating and panting trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and felt a gush of wind blast in front of him where Kurama and his charka went after he cased his jutsu.

Naruto looked up to see a vortex of red charka starting to rise from the ground into what seemed to be turning into a twister shape. The wind started to pick up the dirt and small rocks around it. Looking into the tornado, a human shape started to take form, it looked like the exact same form as Naruto's, but after the full shape came into view, the body grew skinner, and the hair started to grow longer. The person in the center started to take shape and just as it was done, the dirt and rock blew at Naruto.

Naruto covered his face from the dirt and rocks that were flying and hitting him. After a few seconds the winds died down and nothing was hitting him anymore, so he started to slowly put down his arms that were shielding his face. His eyes closed from the sudden light that came from the sun, as he saw the person start walking towards him. After his eyes adjusted he could see the person that was standing in front of him, it was a girl, she golden blond hair were tied up in twin pig-tails, her eyes were blue like his and her face was like his but with no whisker marks, her body was slim and seemed like a more compressed and smaller version of Kurama's body. She wore a short orange short cut that cut off mid-thigh, while her sandals were blue, her shirt was black with the orange Uzumaki swirl in the center of her chest, her shirt was covered in a bright orange jacket.

She looked at Naruto for a minute before saying "After you're done checking me out you pervert, how about we introduce ourselves?"

Naruto nodded before stopping mid nod and yelled "HEY! I wasn't checking you out! And I'm not a pervert!"

She looked at him with a smile "Why do you try to lie to me Naru-kun?" she said it in a vary sweet voice that made her seem so innocent that it gave Naruto chills. She saw him blush a bit and said "Well now I don't know why you would even try, I'm a piece of you ya'know?"

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment and thought '_Why do I feel weird around her!? I can't possibly find myself attracted to her!_' Kurama started laughing and said '_**Awh just cute, my little Naru-kun likes someone!**_'

Naruto looked confused before he was knocked out of his thoughts when the girl slapped him back into reality. She looked at him and said "Once you're done arguing what the fur ball, I'd like to introduce myself!"

Naruto cut the link to Kurama and sat on his butt and crossed his legs and said "Sorry about that, so please do introduce yourself"

She looked down at Naruto and took a seat in front of him and said "Ok, now that the fur ball is out of the way, my name is Naruko Uzumaki, and I am about a year older then you… I think…" Naruto gave her a confused expression '_How can she be older than me?_'. She looked at him and answered his question "I am older because you see, I am made out of yours and the fur balls charka. The fur ball has more memories then you, so when she helped make me she added a bit of her memories, yours, and her second host, Kushina."

Naruto looked at her with a hint of curiosity and asked "So with those memories, you're older emotionally, physically, and mentally right?"

Naruko nodded and said "That is correct Naruto, but in reality I'm like a few minutes old. So before anything else, I have Kushina's skill with a sword. Which by default makes me somewhat of a master at it, considering the Uzumaki were best known for their Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. If you want me at my best I suggest getting her sword from the Namikaze Compound, and whatever else there is to know about me will be learned in time, you may have made me but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything about me."

Naruto looked at her and said "Well alright then, that makes sense. But if you could tell me where the compound is I'll get you the sword, but since you're technically here because of me, I want you to teach me and help me."

Naruko looked at Naruto examining his eyes before saying "Deal, since I was created on your first try I won't last very long, I say about a week before I dispel. And that's without training, since I have Kushina's memories I'll also help with your charka control, sense she was also a Jinchuuriki of the same bijuu."

Naruko got up and helped Naruto to his feet, she looked him in the eye and said "People can't find out about me, so I'll stay in the shadows until you get your new place. With that said you should go she the old man and get your keys, we'll start training tomorrow. And practicing how to make this jutsu last longer."

Naruto nodded and started walked back out of the forest '_**Well this will be an interesting year don't you think Naruto-kun?**_' Naruto kept walking but nodded his head '_I will get stronger and protect those who are important to me, and If there is a chance at finding peace. I will grasp it and never let it go!_'

**xxXX Naruto's Mindscape XXxx**

Kurama responded "**And I have no doubt you will bring peace Naruto-kun, now I'm going to rest for a bit. I'll reestablish the link before you have your talk with the Hokage**"

When she was done talking she cut the link. Kurama laid down on a bed that was hidden in the dark and closed her eyes. After a minute her ears twitched "**It's hard to sneak up on someone where you are the only two in here you know?**"

The person walked out of the darkness with a smirk on his face "Well things are getting interesting now Kurama-sama, so I just wanted to watch the show with my favorite lady"

Kurama turned her head and looked at the black haired man and let out a chuckle "**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me.**"

The black haired man walked towards the best and sat down where her head was resting, with his hands he lifted her head up and put his back against the wall and let her head rest on his lap "Why wouldn't I flirt with such a beautiful women?"

She looked into his blue eyes and said "**You know it's going to take a lot more then this for ne to tell you what is going to happen, you know that right?**"

The man just smiled and looked down at the red headed women in his arms. He lowered his head and kissed Kurama, to his surprise she returned the kiss. After a few passionate moments they broke apart from each other, his hand just ran though her hair while the other caressed her cheek "I know that already Kurama-sama, I was just wondering when I'll be able to be summoned to help train him. That's all"

Kurama saw that answering his question wouldn't hurt anyone "**In a few years he will be able to summon you and the others, but for now let Naruko and I train him while you get the others ready for what's to come… ok Menma-kun?**"

With a smile Menma stole one last kiss and said "Alright, just make sure he can handle what the world throws at him."

Menma got up from the bed and started walking towards the darkness '_I will kill you Danzo, and every last ROOT agent… Just you wait, and I'll steal your right eye… haha_'

_**A/N: Woah that was crazy! Right? PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**_

_**The Start of A New Life **_

_**Pairing is Naruto /Fu**_

_**Menma and Naruko are now in the story! There will also be a few others as well!**_

_**This story will be kind of dark and twisted! Just a heads up, and I plan on killed off a few people!**_

_**This chapter will be re-written and re-uploaded with corrections in a week**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awaking

**A/N: There will be multiple Arcs throughout my story!**

**So anything else I have to say will be at the bottom of the story.**

**So without keeping you waiting… I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**!Reunion Arc! **

**Chapter 3: ****Rude Awaking**

**xxXX 6 months after awaking Naruko XXxx**

The wind blew through the trees as a young blond boy lay in the middle of the clearing of training ground 44. Next to the blond that lay bloody and trying to catch his breath sat a young blond woman a little older then the boy.

The girl scooted closer to the boy with a stern look and said "If you don't keep training you're never going to get better! You have to give it your all Naruto-chan!"

Naruto rolled his head so that he faced the other blond, his eyes stayed closed and his breathing leveled out "I am trying my best Naruko-sensei, with most of my charka used to create those clones and you beating me with your wooden sword, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet!"

Naruko looked at Naruto and let a sigh leave her mouth, she couldn't be mean to the blond and she hated that. That's if she had a single hate bone in her body, she relaxed a bit and said "Ok I'm sorry for beating you with a stick, and the fur ball is keeping you alive. It's also my job to make sure you can fight so you don't die as well."

Naruto was about to respond before Kurama cut in '**Now now Naruto-kun, she is right. We push you so you can get better so you're not the dead last in class, I might have bonded with you but that doesn't mean that I'll have a weak host…**' Kurama was cut off when she felt a charka signature approach them '**Naruto-kun! Someone is approaching quickly!**'

Naruto felt Kurama fill up his reserves and heal most of his wounds while also numbing the pain. He quickly jumped to his feet and turned to Naruko, she gave him a nod so that he knew she felt the approaching charka.

Naruko unsealed a slandered Katana; it wasn't Kushina's blade because when they first started looking for it they realized she gave it to one of her appearances. The apprentice would be easy to find, as well as getting the sword, but after digging through the Hokages documents they found out she was killed on a solo mission. And they never found her sword, so they assumed someone probably took it as a prize.

She looked over at Naruto and tossed him the same type of sword, as he caught the sword Naruko jumped into the trees and masking her presence. Naruto stood there in more of a relax stance '_After 5 months of training with Naruko I better be decent_' Naruto thought as the person landed in the clearing with a duffle bad.

The man stood in front of a little blond boy who held his katana in a stance he didn't recognize '_Hm… probably just playing with his new toy_'. He dropped the duffle bag and drew a kunai "Sorry kid, but now that you saw me I have to kill you, so you don't start talking"

Naruto looked at the man and noticed the Kumo head band and the Jounin flak jacket. Naruto gripped his sword and looked at the duffle bag for a moment before turning his attention back to the man and said "I don't know what you have in that bag, and don't know why a kumo-nin is doing this close to Konoha. But since you want to kill me I'm guessing you took something that don't belong to you"

The Kumo-nin looked at the boy and smirked "Huh, guess you're not so dumb after all kid, but it sucks that you have to die."

With that the Kumo ran at Naruto with his drawn kunai '_I should just end this quick, they might be sending their own shinobi to find me_'. He grew closer to Naruto ready to slice his neck, but before his kunai could cut the boy he blocked it him with his sword.

Naruto looked into the man's eyes and knew if he didn't take this seriously he was really going to die. After the shinobi flew passed Naruto he jumped back, putting some distance between him and the Kumo-nin.

The kumo-nin looked at the boy with an amused smirk and said "Not bad kid, most kids would be dead. So I guess I shouldn't underestimate you anymore!" the Kumo-nin started going through hand signs, but stopped when he felt a blade cut off his right hand. With his hand falling, the shinobi grabbed his wrist in pain and yelled "What the hell was that!"

The Kumo-nin stopped when he noticed a girl standing next to the blond, she looked almost like him but she didn't have his whicker marks. He noticed she had the same blade as the boy, he stopped and looked her eyes and all he saw was blood-lust.

He was about to ask who she was but before he could, the girl turned towards the blond and said "I hate to rush this, but I think we're going to need the others now…" the boy looked at the girl and nodded, so she continued "I'll hold this guy off while you summon them, we can't take on this Kumo-nin with just us two, he's a Jounin by the looks of the flak jacket."

The boy nodded and jumped back further almost landing into the trees, not knowing what they both were talking about the Kumo started running towards the blond boy. He was half way there when he pulled up his kunai to block a sword strike that was aiming for his head. He jumped back to his previous position and said "I don't know what you two are planning but you're noth dead!"

Naruko smirked at the Kumo-nin and started running towards him with her sword drawn, while leaking a bit of Kurama's killer intent. She was hoping to kill the man before Naruto summoned the others but even she knew going head to head with a Jounin was a stupid idea.

Naruto watched Naruko charge the Jounin '** Naruto-kun you must hurry, the Kumo shinobi will not hastate to kill you after he's done with Naruko-chan.**' Naruto nodded and held his hand in a cross sign, he started to gather as much of Kurama's charka as he could. He drew half of his reserves and mixed it with a tails worth of Kurama's and yelled "**Advance Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Naruko and the Kumo-nin both stopped to look over at Naruto, there was smoke coming from 5 different spots a few feet in front of Naruto. The kumo-nin knew of the shadow clone jutsu and how much charka it took to make a single clone, but this kid knew an advance version of it?

The smoke started to settle, and out of the smoke stood 5 people. After a few more seconds Naruto made out 3 boys and 2 girls, the girl wore a white kimono with orange trimmings, the kimono ran down to her ankles. Her hair was long, as it reached her mid back and was a blood red color. Naruto almost ran up to her because she looked almost like his mother from behind but he knew she was someone else, so he stayed his ground.

Standing to her right was a tall man, but his face showed that he was only a few years older than Naruto. What stood out the most was all the black the boy wore, he wore black sandals and a black coat that ran to his ankles and around his neck was some sort of fuzz that made it look like a busy white fox was wrapped around his neck. But what was the most shocking was the boys pitch black hair, it looked like the way his father had his and so did his face, the only thing that that stopped him from being a perfect clone was his black hair and whisker marks.

Next to the gothic version of himself stood another young boy about the same age as Naruto, His hair was golden but cut really short. He was about an inch shorter then Naruto and dressed a bit more formal then Naruto. He wore a button up jacket that only had 4 big buttons that trailed down from under his left ear to above his left thigh, the jacket was black but the sleeves were a burnt orange, and the buttons were white. He wore black pants and black sandals and his face was almost the same as Narutos without the whisker marks.

On the left side of the red-head stood another black haired boy, with the same style as the Yondaime. He wore the same style pants and shirt the ANBU wore, as well as the same type of armor pieces. But what made him wonder where he got his appearance from was the fact that a mask covered half of his face, just like a gravity defying silver haired man he knew.

The last person was about to be revealed but disappeared in a puff of smoke '**Seems we only had enough charka to materialize 5 of the 6, but it doesn't matter now, we must help Naruko-chan**'

Naruto nodded and shouted "We'll introduce ourselves later, but for right now we have to stop that Kumo-nin from getting that duffle bag out of here!"

The four turned their heads to look at Naruto and nodded, In a second they all charged the shinobi. Naruko saw 4 of the 6 personalities and wondered where the 5th was but she didn't want to take her focused off the shinobi that had her pinned against a tree.

The red-head put her hand in a ram seal and quickly placed a simple Genjutsu on the shinobi. Naruko noticed this and quickly took advantage of it and shoved the man back before she jumped towards the group. Before the Genjutsu wore off the Goth jumped towards the man and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back to the opposite side of where he dropped the duffle bag. The mini Kakashi drew out 3 kunai with explosion tags and threw it at the flying nin, the short haired blond saw the kunai fly and quickly went through a few hand signs before shooting a gust of wind to speed up the kunai and help expand the explosion so it caused more damage to the target.

The shinobi quickly snapped out of the Genjutsu mid-flight, he flipped around so he could land on his feet. But not before he saw 3 kunai with explosive tags being carried by a wind jutsu, he brought his hands up to flash though hand signs but remembered the blond girl cut off his right hand. The shinobi just brought his arms up in a X shape covering his face to try and block the enhanced explosion. The tags exploded sending the shinobi back towards a tree, when the shinobi's back slammed against the tree, all the air in his lungs were instantly forced out of him. The explosion heated up the kunai while also speeding them up as well, before the kumo shinobi could hit the ground the 3 kunai stuck him to the tree, one in his right shoulder, another in his left, and the final pinned his left arm against the tree.

The Goth walked towards the shinobi, he stopped after his 4th step and turned around and said "One of you need to bring Naruto over here, so he can finish the job"

Naruko looked at the 3 that still stood next to her, after a few moments Naruko fell to the ground and said "I have been helping him so one of you three get him."

The red-head looked at the remaining two and said with a quiet voice "I'm not strong enough to pick him up… and I don't know him that well, nor does he me, me might attack me if I get to close…"

The mini- Kakashi looked over to the short haired blond and said "I don't think I can handle what emo boy wants him to do, and you're the most reserved out of all of us. So you get the boy!" with that he walked over and picked up Naruko and said "And besides, someone has to help Naruko out."

The short haired blond just let out a sigh and started walking towards Naruto. After reaching the point of where he stood right in front of him he said "Get up Naruto, I know you can walk"

Naruto looked up at the boy and nodded, he got up and started following the boy. Naruto started looking at the others and noticing more features from them as he made his way to the pinned shinobi. After reaching the shinobi the short haired blond looked towards Naruto and said "Menma will tell you what to do, and answer any questions you have… as long as you don't have too many"

Menma watched at the boy walked away from Naruto, he coughed in his fist to get Narutos attention. Naruto looked at Menma then at the shinobi and asked "Why was I brought here?"

Menma looked at Naruto "It's simple, you are here to finish what you started." With the words leaving his mouth he pointed at the shinobi that was pinned against the tree.

Naruto looked at Menma with a scared and worried face "But I can't kill someone! And I didn't even start it!"

Menma laughed a bit, only to see the blond getting pissed over his laugher "Ok you want to be Hokage but you're not willing to kill?" Naruto nodded in agreement, but before Naruto could say anything Menma hit Naruto right on top of his head sending him straight down to his butt.

Naruto placed both of his hands on his head trying to nurse the pain, after a few seconds the pain stopped and he looked up at Menma with a pissed expression "What the hell was that for!?"

Menma said with an emotionless face "Because you're stupid"

Naruto got pissed at Menma calling him stupid "What the hell are you calling me stupid for!"

Menma looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and said "You want to be a Leaf Shinobi, but you don't want to kill. You want to protect those you care about, but not wanting to kill those who seek to harm them. You are stupid for thinking that killing is bad, killing is a normal thing for a shinobi. And if you do not accept this then me at the other 5 will no longer train you and Kurama will cut off her charka."

Naruto looked at Menma in shock at what he said "What the hell do you mean she won't give me anymore charka!?"

Menma was starting to get annoyed with the boy being so loving and stupid "Because she doesn't want a weak host who is scared to do what he must to achieve his goals, and if you force her to give you charka I will personally force too much for you to handle so you can lose control and kill someone. So will you shut the fuck up, and quit bitching already!"

Menma walked towards Naruto and punched him so that he flew to the ground "If you don't kill this man, we will do what I said. Now kill him!"

Naruto looked up at Menma with tears in his eyes "I'm not going to kill him!"

Menma suddenly got calm and snapped his fingers, the other 4 started walking towards him. As the others started walking towards Menma, Naruto felt a sudden loss of charka. Naruto fell to his knees and started to feel weak '**Menma-kun is right Naruto…**' Naruto flinched at Kurama's harsh tone and lack of the prefix she usually used with his name '**I support your ideals for peace, but you have to grow up. I was hoping this would happen later but as the situation is already here, I have no choice but to do what needs to be done in order for you to grow as a person.**'

Naruto dropped to his knees and his heart sank, he looked up at the 5 that stood in front of him. They all had an unreadable and emotionless expression on their face "So everyone is against me huh?"

Naruko cut off Menma and said "It's not that were against you Naruto, it's just you are taking this whole ninja things like it's a game. This is what happens in the real world Naruto, if you were pinned against that tree they would beat you near death. And if they found out you're a Jinchuuriki they will extract it from you, and if that doesn't kill you, they will."

Menma walked forward and dropped a kunai in front of Naruto and started walking back "She is right Naruto, this is only but a small fraction of what the shinobi world is, and if you can't take a life or refuse to do so, we will all stop training you and supporting you. It's time to start your path at becoming a shinobi Naruto, with protecting a life, you will most often have to take one"

Naruto looked up at the 5 and seeing that they aren't lying to him, Naruto nodded and picked up the kunai. He started walking towards the Kumo shinobi slowly '**Your father killed over 700 Iwa-nin to protect the village, he would have killed that man who tried to harm you that night also.**' Naruto nodded and all doubt in his mind was gone.

Naruto stood in front of the man and placed the kunai in front of his heart. Naruto looked into the man's eyes as the kunai pierced though the man's chest and made its way into his heart, life slowly started to leave his eyes. After 10 seconds the man died right in front of him, his eyes held no emotion towards the man after he passed on '**Good job Naruto-kun, now let's see what's in that bag shall we?**'

Naruto nodded and started walking across the field towards the bag, as he grew closer he started to feel a faint charka signature coming from the bag. He added a bit more speed into his walk as he started to piece together what was in the bag, but what made him worry was that the bag wasn't even moving, and the charka was weak as if the person was dying. As soon as he opened the bag he noticed the dark blue hair that was messy and covered the eyes of the girl that was curled up inside the bag.

As Naruto took the girl out of the bag, Menma looked at the girl from the distance "Why would a Kumo-nin try and kidnap a little girl"

Naruko looked over at Menma and said "I don't know, maybe he's a missing-nin… and he might be a pedophile, because no one kidnaps little girls without a purpose."

The short haired blond voiced his opinion "Kumo is known for their love of bloodlines, maybe this girl is from a clan in Konoha. She might be from the Uchiha clan considering her dark hair, but the Hyuuga clan also has dark hair. It's hard to say but at least we ran into the shinobi… well he ran into us before he could take her away from the village"

The masked black haired boy looked at the others with a worried expression "Well since we saved her we should help her back to the village, her parents or clan might be worried about her."

As Naruto finished taking out the girl, he placed her head on his lay. He just stared at her taking in her small frame, and silky smooth skin, he started to blush at how pretty the girl looked, even though he just took her out of a bag '_**Oh great… He's already thinking about girl, I'll have Naruto or Kassandra explain this to him… why wasn't Mikasa summoned? **_'

Menma started walking towards Naruto as well as Naruko. As they walked Naruko whispered "So are you guys going to be living with him also?"

Menma looked at Naruko with a raised eyebrow "Where else are we ssupposed to go Naruko? Unless you wanted him for yourself?"

Naruko blushed and punched Menma in his arms "You baka! He's like my little brother! And we're all pretty much related to him, although you could pass as an Uchiha…"

Menma looked at Naruko with a pissed off expression after hearing he looked like an Uchiha "I don't ever want to be compared to an Uchiha ever again… do you get that Naruko?"

Naruko looked at Menma with a grin and nodded "Anything you say Menma-sama, I did not mean any disrespect. Please spare me from your punishment, I could barely walk last time, let alone sit." Naruko winked at Menma at the last phrase.

Menma balled up his fist and hit Naruko over the hit sending her straight to the ground "You're like my sister you BAKA!"

Naruto stayed sitting with the girl still in him arms as he watched Menma and Naruko argue. As he watched them fight he couldn't help but feel his harm warm up a bit at the sight, he couldn't explain the feeling so he decided to ask Kurama '_Kurama-chan, what is this feeling?_'

Kurama scratched her head thinking about how to put this so he could understand '**You see Naruto-kun, each one of them are a part of you, so they are like your kids…**' Naruto's eyes grew wide at Kurama's explanation '**But just think of them like your brothers and sisters, although we are still missing one.**'

After a few more exchange of words with Naruko, Menma finally reached Naruto "Ok now that we gave you your first kill we want to introduce ourselves before we take sleeping beauty here" he pointed at the girl "back to her clan."

Menma looked over to the others and waved his hand to signal them to come over. They all started walking towards the tree that surrounded the girl. Naruko looked at them as they approached and grew s slight smirk before she quickly hid it. They finally stopped and looked down at Naruto as he held the girl in his hands, the red head looked nervous as she voiced her question "Um… is she… you k-know… d-dead?"

Naruko looked over at the red-head and said "No she's not dead… yet, we need to decuss were we're going to hid her body" the red-head looked at the others with a worried face looking to find someone to explain, but Naruko continued "I know that this seems wrong Kassandra and believe me, me and Menma thought about hoe this might turn out. Everyone already hates Naruto-kun, and can you imagine if he brought back a passed out clan member?"

The red-head names Kassandra shook her head "I would not look good for Naruto, but why do we have to kill her. Can we just drop her off near the village and wake her up?"

Menma looked at Naruko and caught her smirk and decided to play along "We could, but we decided that here was best because of all the big animals here at this training ground…." Kassandra looked at Menma and figured he was right, but she still didn't like the idea "So Naruto will kill her, and you will destroy the body and cover up any mess we made"

Naruto jumped up letting the girls head fall to the ground "You cant be serious! She's still passed out! We can just do what she said…" Naruto pointed at Kassandra "She seems to be the only one here without a fucked up mind!"

Naruko just chuckled and smacked Naruto on his back "We're just messing with you Naruto! Damn, if you keep acting like that you'll never be a shinobi. Well you could, but a shitty one."

Menma just coughed getting everyone's attention "Now that she is done, why don't we get on with the introductions before we head back to Konoha?"

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment then back at Menma "Are you sure? What if she wakes up?"

Menma looked over to the others and said "Well if the Kumo-nin was going to take her, he would have used a very powerful sedative to keep her asleep until he return back to his village right?"

Naruto looked down at the girl and back at the others with a stern look "Well just quickly get the introductions over with, we still have a body to take back to Jiji, and now we have a knocked out clan member."

Naruko walked up and said "Alrighty then, since Menma suggested it, he'll start first…" Naruko turned to look at the others and said "And since he's starting we might as well go from oldest to youngest…" when they all nodded, she turned to Naruto "Alright and you, you need to summon the last one, she should be easy to summon, her name is Mikasa"

Naruto nodded and placed his fingers into a cross and shouted "**Advance Shadow Clone Jutsu: Mikasa!**"

In a puff of smoke the girl showed up, she had her black hair cut short that ended just above the red scarf she wore. She also wore a long brown trench coat that ended at her knees, she wore a white shirt that clearly showed off her assets. She wore a white pants that looked almost skin tight, with brown shinobi sandals that ran up to the middle of her legs just below her knees.

Naruko ran up to the new girl and told her what had happened and how they we going to explain themselves to Naruto. After she nodded and started walking towards the group, Menma started the introductions "Well, my name is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am 5'2" and my weight Is none of your concern. I was made when you were 4, I am your Hate, anger, and frustration. I am a Taijutsu user; I use the Whirlpool Taijutsu stance. I have your mother's memories, but only a select few, and from my experience I am 16 years of age."

The newly summoned girl stepped up and stood next to Menma "My name is Mikasa Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am 15 years of age. I feel like our height and weight shouldn't matter so ill just tell you right now, I am a Fuinjutsu user. I have a few memories from the two previous hosts of Kurama-chan. I am your organized, self-disciplined, and I guess the next word would be something of like a workaholic side."

The blond girl walked up and stood next to Mikasa "As you know, my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am the third oldest, I am 15 years old. I like the way Mikasa explain herself so I'll stick to her introduction style. As you know I love swords and that I am a Kenjutsu user, I have only your mom's Kenjutsu memories. I am your Imaginative and outgoing side, which means the awesome and fun one!"

The mini-Kakashi walked up and stood next to Naruko "Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Don Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am 13 years old making me the fourth oldest. I am a Kayakujutsu user, which means I love explosives, I don't know what memories I have, I just kind of showed up one night and figured that I'll specialize in explosives. I am your kind, sympathetic, and considerate side."

The short haired blond walked up and stood next to Don, but before he could speak Naruto walked up to him and placed his hand on his head '**Sorry Kira-kun, but we need someone to play the Uzumaki male part**'. The boy just nodded in agreement and felt himself get light headed, his eyes started to sting as well. His hair started to grow shoulder length and started to turn blood red, and his skin started to turn pale.

After the transformation Naruto took a few steps back and motioned him to continue. The new red-headed boy nodded "Well I was blond but now I'm a read head, so I'm guessing that Kurama-chan made your mothers genes more dominate for me. Well anyways my name is Kira Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am the second youngest at the age of 10. I am a Ninjutsu specialist, so that means I don't have any of the other hosts memories but I do have the most charka out of us, except for you. I am your socially behaved side, I enjoy proper manners."

The red head girl walked up and said in a quiet voice "M-My name is Kas-Kassandra Uzumak-Namikaze, I am the youngest summon at the age of 9. I am a Genjutsu user, even though that is your worst subject Naruto-sama. I have the smallest charka out of everyone here which makes it easier to control. I am not really a per-personality, I'm more of your paranoid side, it's just the way everyone treated us… you Naruto-sama that all the fear of people got put into me and makes me a very cautious person."

Naruto took in all the information and nodded in understanding '**Naruto-kun, make a clone so I can talk to everyone**'. Naruto nodded and quickly made a clone.

After the smoke cleared the very attractive Red-head smiled at the others "**Well now that we all know each other we must split up…**" everyone looked at one another then back at Kurama with a confused expression "**What I'm saying is that we must form the beginning of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Naruto-kun will keep the last name Uzumaki-Namikaze, he will be the person that bonds the two clans. But now I will tell you your last name that you will be known by from now on. Menma you will be a****Namikaze, as well as Mikasa, Naruko and Don. The youngest and myself will become Uzumaki since we have the red hair.**" Everyone nodded, Kurama cleared her throat and said "**We will not become Shinobi for Konoha…**"

Naruto eyes went wide "What do you mean Kurama-chan! Why can't everyone else become a shinobi like me!?"

Kurama looked at Naruto with a serious expression "**Because Naruto-kun, you must become head of both clans, when the time comes we will come to Konoha and request the Namikaze estate. But there is something we must do Naruto-kun**"

Naruto looked a bit confused and asked "What do we need to do Kurama-chan?"

Kurama looked up at the sky "**I am going to need you to remove the seal and try to take my charka as your…**"

Naruto shouted "WHY!? YOU SAID I HAVE MASTER YOUR NINE TAILS BEFORE I TRY THAT!"

Kurama looked down at Naruto and smiled "**You're not going to take my charka just yet Naruto-kun, we just need to do that so we can meet your mother and father and discuss with them about my plans for the future.**"

**A/N: I have decided to update my stories every two weeks, so every other week one of my stories will be updated!**

**Anyways if you have and suggestions let me know with a review or message!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Updates!

**This is just an update chapter**

**1. **New updates will happen every 2 weeks starting the first weekend of the new year!

**2. **Each chapter will be around 5-10k words!

**3. **Both stories (The Start of A New Life & A Candle in the Dark) are currently having their plots we written, more twists and turns for my main and a simple love drama story for my second

**4. **New parings for Naruto in A Candle in the Dark! And my side story will be only Naruto and Fuu (Fu)

**5. **If you have any questions or comments leave a review or PM me!

**~Merry Christmas & Happy New Year~ **

**New Pairings for main story!**

**Naruto / Tameri**

**Naruto / Karin**

**Naruto / Fuu**

**Just these 3, it's turning into a Harem and I'm trying not to make it one.**

**And now for the main questions**

**Naruto will get the Rinnegan**

**Learn Flying Thunder God**

**Become a Fuinjutsu level 8**

**That's all im giving you for the story!**

**This will be posted for both main and side story! **


End file.
